In 1989 Congress asked the NIH to expand its research to include aspects of radiology and imaging. To this end, a Laboratory of Diagnostic Radiology Research (LDRR) was established. This program provides radiologists and others from the American radiological community with training in research methodology and techniques. Part of this training includes performing research with NIH staff scientists and clinicians, using the latest techniques for whole-body magnetic resonance imaging and for visualization and multidimensional analysis of multimodality medical images. Additional NMR instrumentation and image-processing hardware and software have been acquired. The BEIP is providing logistical and scientific expertise in support of this program.